Una Historia Poco Usual de Naruto con Nuevos Amigos
by hinatagasai97
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES PARA NADA NORMAL ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1: un nuevo comienzo

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Esta es una historia algo rara ya que creo que a nadie se le ocurriría mezclar el anime con las caricaturas pero bueno eso significa que es original creo en fin aun así espero que la disfruten y si les gusta pues yo la seguiré escribiendo y si no pues igual lo hare y sin mas estupideces de la autora que comience la historia.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA.**

**Cap1. Comenzando Una Nueva Aventura… En Otra Dimensión? (Parte 1)**

***Zoológico de Central Park, Habitad de los pingüinos***

Kowalski trabajaba en el cronotroné, otra vez, claro que esta vez tendría mas cuidado ya que no quería destruir el universo, mientras tanto Skipper tomaba ya su típica taza de café con sardina. Después de 20 tazas bien cargadas, Skipper estaba perdiendo el control

Para cuando terminaras eso Kowalski, ya quiero abofetear a unos cuantos hippies-. Dijo Skipper saltándole encima a Kowalski.- Ya casi termino Skipper solo faltan 5gr. De magofioun 2-39 pero Cabo, Rico y Marlene fueron por el ya no tardan en llegar.- Contesto el pingüino listo Kowalski

En eso los dos pingüinos y la nutria llegaron con lo que hacía falta, Kowalski rápidamente lo instalo pero con lo que no contaba era que Skipper por la alteración del café, accidentalmente derramo su veintiunava taza sobre el cronotroné, la cual creo una gran explosión…

***Tierra de OOO, a las afueras del Dulce Reino***

Finn y Jake salían del dulce reino, después de ayudar a la Dulce Princesa con un problema con el Rey Helado, mientras regresaban a su casa en el árbol, algo raro sucedió, un extraño portal se abrió justo enfrente de ellos…

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capi

**Naruto**: oye cuando voy a salir yo?

**Yo: **pronto Naru-chan, pronto.

**Len kagamine: **y yo?

**Yo: **emmm… Len-kun tú no sales en esta historia, lo siento.

**Len kagamine**: queee? Que mala eres… *empieza a llorar y se va corriendo*

Bueno mientras consuelo al pobre de Len-kun ustedes dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto está loca historia.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Esta historia escrita por mí, es la primera que publico, no sé qué tal lo hago, no sé si este bien escrita, en fin espero y les agrade esto lo pongo porque no lo puse en el primer capítulo sin más estupideces de la autora que comience la historia.

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura son de sus respectivos creadores yo solo los uso para este loco fanfic.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS ( ) SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA.**

**Cap1. Comenzando Una Nueva Aventura… En Otra Dimensión? (Parte 2)**

***Anteriormente***…***Tierra de Ooo, a las afueras del Dulce Reino***

Finn y Jake salían del dulce reino, después de ayudar a la Dulce Princesa con un problema con el Rey Helado, mientras regresaban a su casa en el árbol, algo raro sucedió, un extraño portal se abrió justo enfrente de ellos…

***Capítulo de hoy***

El portal frente a ellos era diferente a cualquier otro que ellos hayan visto, eso llamo su atención

¿Ves eso Jake?- pregunto el héroe aventurero de Ooo.-Si hermanito, ¿a qué increíble lugar crees que nos conduzca?- le respondió el perro amarillo.- No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar. Dijo el rubio aventurero.- Hermanito no lo harás, no sin mí-. Respondió Jake.

Es así como los dos saltaron hacia el portal, trasportándolos hacia una dimisión que les daría suficientes aventuras para su gusto, mientras tanto una persona que pasaba por "casualidad" vio lo acontecido, esa persona era Marceline reina de los vampiros. Ella no se resistió y se lanzó por el portal antes de que este se cerrara.

***País del fuego, Aldea de Konoha***

El equipo 7 regresaba de una misión, una vez entregado el reporte cada quien se fue a su casa a descansar. Naruto antes de llegar a su departamento paso a Ichiraku, comiendo mas de 15 tazones de miso ramen, una vez en su departamento se fue a recostar en su cama. Después de una hora una luz tan brillante como mismo sol ilumino el cuarto de Naruto, lo cual poco a poco se empezaron a distinguir unas sombras, el rubio con bigotes de zorro se espantó lo cual provoco que se callera de su cama…

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo

**Naruto**: Mira kurama ya aparecí en el fic.

**Kurama**: Si ya me di cuenta, no tienes por qué decirlo mocoso

**Yo: ¿**Kurama como lo soportas?

**Kurama: **Ni yo sé como

**Len kagamine: ¿Y QUE HAY DE MI CUANDO SALGO EN EL FIC?**

**Naruto: **Len-chan entiende que tú no apareces en este fic

**Len kagamine**: ¿porque no?

Bueno mientras Naruto le explica a Len porque no aparece en el fic ustedes comenten si les gusta la historia


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno por fin tengo un lector(a) gracias por tu review, gracias por tu comentario hacia mi historia, siendo sincera pensé que mi fanfic lo estaba haciendo mal, pero gracias a ti sé que no es así de verdad muchas gracias, tu comentario me alegro el día.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS ( ) SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA.**

**Cap1. Comenzando Una Nueva Aventura… En Otra Dimensión? (Parte 3)**

***Anteriormente***…***País del fuego, Aldea de Konoha***

Después de una hora una luz tan brillante como el mismo sol ilumino el cuarto de Naruto, lo cual poco a poco se empezaron a distinguir unas sombras, el rubio con bigotes de zorro se espantó lo cual provoco que se callera de su cama…

***capítulo de hoy***

Las primeras sombras en tomar una forma más clara fueron la de los pingüinos y la nutria, después la de los aventureros y la reina de los vampiros, al ver esto Naruto sentado en el suelo grito como una niña. A los alrededores del departamento de Naruto, las calles estaban solas excepto por una pelinegra de ojos perla que pasaba por allí después de una misión, el camino a su casa era por otra dirección pero ella quería poder toparse con Naruto y aunque se desmayara ella podría verlo aunque sea un momento y con algo de suerte la cargaría en sus brazos, pero un grito proveniente del departamento del rubio, la saco de sus ensoñaciones y corrió lo más rápido hacia el lugar del grito.

Una vez levantado el rubio de sonrisa zorruna, se asustó al ver los extraños "visitantes" que estaban en su cuarto.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Quién los invoco?, ¿Quién los mando, Akatsuki?.- pregunto el jinchuriki del kyubi. –¿Kowalski, en dónde estamos?.- pregunto el pingüino líder.- Hey yo pregunte primero, respondan.- dijo Naruto.- Un momento… tu… ¿puedes entendernos?.- pregunto asombrado Skipper

Fue entonces que todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, en eso se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, todos guardaron silencio al ver a Hinata en la puerta

Na…Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?, escuche que gritaste y vine a ayudarte.- dijo la ojiperla.- Hinata sálvame!- grito el rubio*corre hacia Hinata y la abraza*.- Na…Naruto-kun.- susurro la chica Hyuga*se desmaya*

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo

**Naruto**: oye ¿harás este fanfic NaruHina verdad?

**Yo: **Emmm… no lo sé, puede que si

**Finn:** ¡Noooo! MEJOR QUE SE QUEDE CONMIGO

**Len kagamine: NOOO, **ella ya está conmigo asi que ¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA!

**Naruto: **Len-chan ¡ELLA ES MIA!

**Len kagamine**: ¡ES MIA!

**Finn: **No, ¡ES MIA!

**Yo:** No es de nadie

Bueno espero y les guste, dejen un pequeño review y si lo hacen Hinata será suya J

**Naruto, Len y Finn: **¡Nooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Sin mucho que decir, agradezco a quienes leen está loca historia, para **mis lectores** les diré que este fic contiene **Naruhina**, **Finnceline** y **Skilene**, también quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar, así que sin más tonterías de loca autora que comience este capitulo

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS ( ) SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura pertenecen a sus creadores: el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto, Tom McGrath y Pendleton Ward

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA**

**Cap2. Conociendo nuevos amigos. (Parte 1)**

***Anteriormente***…***Departamento de Naruto***

Fue entonces que todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, en eso se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, todos guardaron silencio al ver a Hinata en la puerta

Na…Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?, escuche que gritaste y vine a ayudarte.- dijo la ojiperla.- Hinata sálvame!- grito el rubio*corre hacia Hinata y la abraza*.- Na…Naruto-kun.- susurro la chica Hyuga*se desmaya*

***capítulo de hoy***

Un rato después Hinata empezó a reaccionar, Naruto la había recostado en su cama la cual estaba rodeada de los extraños visitantes y del rubio imperactivo; de pronto todos empezaron a preguntarle cómo estaba y cosas así. Llego un momento en el que fue tanto el caos y gritos que se escuchaban en cuarto de Naruto, que la nutria desesperada e irritada por tanto alboroto decidió parar todo eso.

YA CALLENSE BOLA DE IDIOTAS!- Grito la nutria Marlene.- déjenla respirar… ¿cómo te sientes pequeña?- pregunto un poco más calmada Marlene-. Creo que bien… pero ¿quién eres tú?- respondió dulcemente la ojiperla.- me llamo Marlene y ¿tu?-contesto la ojimiel.- Hinata Hyuga-. Respondió la Hyuga

En ese momento la reina de los vampiros decidió interrumpir la presentación de la nutria y la Hyuga, con la excusa de saber qué demonios había pasado, como habían llegado todos a esa habitación, esa pregunta había sacado a Naruto de un trance en el cual se había metido gracias a Hinata ya que él se le quedo viendo todo el tiempo que hablo ella con Marlene, después de meditarlo y ver que ellos no eran una amenaza opto por llevarlos a su cocina y servirles un poco de té. El rubio con sonrisa zorruna pidió explicaciones a sus "invitados sin invitar" de porqué y como era que estaban en Konoha y sobre todo en su casa, fue así que todos se presentaron (*hagan de cuenta que se están presentando ya que me da flojera escribir las presentaciones*) después comenzaron contando como es que habían llegado ahí: los primeros en contar su historia fueron los pingüinos.

Nosotros 5 *señalándose a él y los otros* llegamos aquí a causa de una explosión de mi maquina el cronotroné-. Relataba el pingüino listo.- cron…crono… crono ¿qué?- dijo el baka de Naruto.- una máquina que permite viajar por tiempo-. Dijo un tanto irritado Kowalski.- algo así como una máquina del tiempo-. Concluyo Finn.- exactomoundo-. Dijo Skipper

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les haya gustado

Un review porfa

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: por favor *con ojitos de cachorrito triste***

**Si lo hacen ellos les harán un baile sexy :3**

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: QUEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno primero que todo gracias por leer esta historia, segundo como lo dije en el anterior Cap. mis amigos Len, Naruto, Skipper y Finn le harán un baile sexy a mi lectora **Jasuki-chan **por haber dejado un lindo review así que comiencen.

*aparecen en un tipo de cuarto oscuro, se enciende una luz en el centro, ahí sentada en un pequeño sofá de terciopelo rojo esta Jasuki-chan de pronto mas luces se prenden mostrando un pequeño escenario en donde se encuentran los chicos en poses sexys y un poco sonrojados (*poco… en realidad están mas rojos que Hinata cuando ve a Naruto muy cerca de ella*) al fondo se escucha la siguiente canción "SPICE" de Len kagamine (*se recomienda escuchar la canción mientras se lee esto*) que poco a poco va subiendo el volumen hasta que se escucha perfectamente por toda la habitación, es entonces que los chicos empiezan a bailar, lo hacen tan bien que hasta Hinata, Marceline y Marlene llegan para verlos y de pronto ellas se desmayan por una hemorragia nasal (* LOL yo estoy igual apunto del desmayo pero resistiré, ellos lo valen X3*).

Bueno hasta aquí esto espero y te guste **Jasuki-chan **tu lo puedes terminar con el final que mas te guste, sin mas de mi parte que comience el capitulo de hoy.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura pertenecen a sus creadores: el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto, Tom McGrath y Pendleton Ward

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA**

**Cap2. Conociendo nuevos amigos. (Parte 2)**

***Anteriormente***…***Departamento de Naruto***

Nosotros 5 *señalándose a él y los otros* llegamos aquí a causa de una explosión de mi maquina el cronotroné-. Relataba el pingüino listo.- cron…crono… crono ¿qué?- dijo el baka de Naruto.- una máquina que permite viajar por tiempo-. Dijo un tanto irritado Kowalski.- algo así como una máquina del tiempo-. Concluyo Finn.- exactomoundo-. Dijo Skipper

***capitulo de hoy***

Era turno de los aventureros contar su historia, quien lo contaría seria Finn

Bueno pues a mi hermano y a mi nos transporto un extraño portal que apareció de la nada y como a nosotros nos encanta la aventura no resistimos y pues nos lanzamos al portal sin pensarla dos veces pero ahora que lo pienso… hey espera y ¿tu que haces aquí Marcy?- pregunto Finn algo confundido

La reina vampiro se encontraba algo nerviosa por la pregunta ya que ella solo quería pasar un rato con el rubio aventurero pero no podía decirle eso y menos estando el presente, así que se invento una pequeña mentira piadosa

Pues pensé que necesitarían ayuda por si las cosas no andaban bien-. Dijo la nerviosa Marceline.- pues esta bien Marcy-. Respondió algo dudoso Finn.- bueno *bostezo* ya tengo que dormir así que todos regresen a sus hogares y déjenme descansar-. Dijo el portador del kyubi.- Na…Naruto-kun no creo que ellos puedan regresar a sus hogares o ¿si?

Fue entonces que Finn se fijo mejor en la ojiperla, el quedo sorprendido por lo linda que era la Hyuga pero lo que le encanto de ella fueron los ojos aperlados, Jake que se encontraba al lado de el se dio cuenta de que la chica peli negra llamo la atención de su hermanito, así que como buen hermano que era decidió ayudarlo para conquistarla y así ellos tuvieran una cita. Jake se acerco a Hinata.

Disculpa, Hinata ¿cierto?... ¿te gustaría tener una cita con mi carnalito Finn?

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les haya gustado

Un review porfa

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: por favor *con ojitos de cachorrito triste***

**Si lo hacen ellos serán felices :3**


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Buen día, tarde o noche según a qué hora estén leyendo esto, les traigo la siguiente entrega de mi fanfic, primero tengo que decirles que un nuevo personaje se integra al elenco de esta historia, no les diré quien pero ya lo conocen, en fin este personaje juega un rol importante ya que ayudara a algunas de nuestras parejitas. Bueno nuestro fanfic empieza a llamar la atención ya que recibí un review de alguien nuevo así que gracias por leer esta historia sin más estupideces de la autora que comience el capítulo de hoy.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura pertenecen a sus creadores: el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto, Tom McGrath y Pendleton Ward

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA**

**Cap2. Conociendo nuevos amigos. (Parte 3)**

***Anteriormente***…***Departamento de Naruto***

Fue entonces que Finn se fijo mejor en la ojiperla, el quedo sorprendido por lo linda que era la Hyuga pero lo que le encanto de ella fueron los ojos aperlados, Jake que se encontraba al lado de el se dio cuenta de que la chica peli negra llamo la atención de su hermanito, así que como buen hermano que era decidió ayudarlo para conquistarla y así ellos tuvieran una cita. Jake se acerco a Hinata.

Disculpa, Hinata ¿cierto?... ¿te gustaría tener una cita con mi carnalito Finn?

***capítulo de hoy***

¿Eh?... disculpa-. Contesto la Hyuga un poco sonrojada.-** JAKEEEE!** No le hagas caso está un poco loquito, creo que el viajar por el portal debió lastimar su pobre cerebro de perro-. Dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado el aventurero.- ¿eso es un perro? *señalando a Jake*-. Dijo Naruto algo molesto y no precisamente por el perro sino por el hecho de que le pidieran una cita a Hinata, mientras esto pasaba…

***mente de Naruto***

En la mente de este rubio un zorro de nueve colas mejor conocido como el Kyubi reía como loco ya que al estar ahí escuchaba todo lo que pensaba su portador y diciéndolo más fácil el rubio estaba pensando en un montón de formas para matar a el aventurero y su perro…

**SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ TE RÍES SACO DE PULGAS!**-. Pregunto/gritando el jinchuriki del saco de pul… perdón del kyubi.- jejeje de nada es solo que recordé un chiste que me conto shukaku-. Respondió el zorro aguantando las ganas de reír.- Hmp, si claro-. Respondió el rubio.

Regresando al mundo real…

***departamento de Naruto***

Finn miro con algo de enojo a Naruto por la forma en que se expreso de su hermano, pero luego dejo de mirar a Naruto ya que algo llamo su atención y eso era que Marceline parecía estar enojada y si su vista no le fallaba parecía que quería asesinar a alguien y al parecer ese alguien era Jake, cuando parecía que estaba a punto de matarlo decidió preguntarle que le pasaba… Mala decisión… el pobre recibió todo lo que le iba tocar a su hermanito

Bueno vayamos a otro lugar mientras Finn se recupera

***mansión Hyuga***

Un rubio caminaba en el jardín esperando algo o mejor dicho alguien. Len kagamine un joven que pertenecía a Anbu, esperaba a que llegara su mejor amiga quien era nada menos que la heredera de los Hyuga ósea Hinata. El había sido ayudado por los Hyuga por ser el hijo de la mejor amiga de la madre de Hinata, su madre fue una ninja que murió en combate, la madre de Hinata prometió que lo cuidaría y es así como el comenzó a vivir con los Hyuga. En fin el decidió ir a buscarla ya que él sabía que era hoy cuando llegaba después de su misión, el se preocupaba por ella pero su preocupación era extrema ya que el aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía algo mas la pelinegra…

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les haya gustado

Un review porfa

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: por favor *con ojitos de cachorrito triste***

**Si lo hacen ellos serán felices :3**


	7. Chapter 7 los celos pueden ser malos

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Buen día, tarde o noche según a qué hora estén leyendo esto les traigo la siguiente entrega de mi fanfic, sin más estupideces de la autora que comience el capítulo de hoy.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura pertenecen a sus creadores: el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto, Tom McGrath y Pendleton Ward

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA**

**Cap3. Los celos pueden ser malos… (Parte 1)**

***Anteriormente***…***mansión Hyuga***

El había sido ayudado por los Hyuga por ser el hijo de la mejor amiga de la madre de Hinata, su madre fue una ninja que murió en combate, la madre de Hinata prometió que lo cuidaría y es así como el comenzó a vivir con los Hyuga. En fin el decidió ir a buscarla ya que él sabía que era hoy cuando llegaba después de su misión, el se preocupaba por ella pero su preocupación era extrema ya que el aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía algo mas la pelinegra…

***capítulo de hoy*…*departamento de Naruto***

Ahora que ya estaba recuperado Finn, Jake le pregunto de nuevo a Hinata si quería salir con su carnalito aventurero, ella estaba muy nerviosa y muuuuuuuy sonrojada pero después de pensarlo y evitar desmayarse dijo lo siguiente…

Emmm… etto… Na..Naruto-kun como podremos ayudarlos a regresar a sus hogares de seguro ellos ya quieran regresar-. Respondió muy avergonzada por tener que decir eso en vez de responder pero ella jamás había estado en una situación así. Tanto Marceline como Naruto tenía una cara de alivio por la respuesta, aun así Marcy miro con cierto desprecio a la Hyuga por… por… ni ella misma sabia o bueno si sabía, eso que ella sentía era porque estaba celosa de la ojiperla por llamar la atención de **SU** héroe de pacotilla como a veces le decía.

Pues no puedo tenerlos a todos aquí, mi departamento es pequeño, ¿qué te parece si los dividimos, tú te llevas a unos y yo me quedo los otros y ya mañana arreglamos este asunto solo nosotros Hinata?-. Le comento el ojiazul con marcas de bigotes a la ojiperla.- suena bien Naruto-kun, y si los chicos se quedan contigo y yo con las chicas conmigo… ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?-. pregunto Hinata

Las dos chicas que estaban ahí aceptaron sin ningún problema pero cierto pingüino que no había hablado en un buen rato decidió intervenir…

Un momento, no dejare que nadie aleje a Marlene de mi la… digo de nuestro lado, no sabemos que le pueden hacer-. Dijo algo apenado por su error el comandante pingüino…

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les haya gustado, disculpen que sea corto pero es por falta de tiempo.

Un review porfa

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: por favor *con ojitos de cachorrito triste***

**Si lo hacen ellos serán felices :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Los celos pueden ser malos

***En el capitulo anterior***

Las dos chicas que estaban ahí aceptaron sin ningún problema pero cierto pingüino que no había hablado en un buen rato decidió intervenir…

Un momento, no dejare que nadie aleje a Marlene de mi la… digo de nuestro lado, no sabemos que le pueden hacer-. Dijo algo apenado por su error el comandante pingüino…

***Capitulo de hoy*... *Departamento de Naruto***

Marlene al oir lo que estaba a punto de decir Skipper sintio que su corazon empezaba a latir con mayor velocidad mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosas, pues hace un tiempo ella desarrollo sentimientos hacia el pinguino mandon, que iban mas alla de la simple amistad que tenian.

Bueno y si Skipper viene con nosotras, asi el no tendra problemas con que yo no este cercas.- Comento la nutria con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cuando las chicas y Skipper estuvieron apunto de irse Finn detuvo a Hinata

Emmm disculpa por lo que dijo mi hermano Jake, pero mmm... De verdad si me gustaria salir contigo asi que... Quisieras tener una cita... Pe-pero como amigos si-sirve para que me enseñes este reino-. Pregunto un muy nervioso Finn que estaba muy sonrojado tanto que podia competir contra Hinata cuando tiene cerca a su rubio de bigotes de zorro.

Mientras un poco lejos de ellos estaban Marcy y Naruto que parecian estar hechando humo por las orejas, lo celos los estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

Oye mocoso que tienes? Pareces algo molesto, acaso tiene que ver que ese tal Finn este ligando con tu noviecita?-. Dijo con tono burlon el zorro dentro de la mente de rubio que simplemente bufo molesto por el estupido comentario de su inquilino.

Naruto concentro un poco de chakra en sus oidos para asi oir la respuesta de la ojiperla, la cual estaba muy sonrojada por la pregunta de Finn sin saber porque lo habia hecho, contesto que si que mañana vendria a buscarlo.

Marceline y Naruto no salian del asombro, esperando que ella rechazara la propuesta, terminaron jurando que Finn pagaria por haber preguntado tal cosa, ellos se encargarian de que ambos se enteraran que no podia tener nada.

*** Calles de Konoha***

Len buscaba a su querida amiga, pronto la vio pero venia acompañada, asi que se puso en modo de defensa puesto que quienes la acompañaba no tenian una banda para identificarlos como ninjas y tampoco parecian ser de aqui. Llegando de un salto frente a la ojiperla con kunai en mano dio un vistazo rapido a Hinata para despues ver a los "amigos" que la acompañaban.

Quienes son ellos Hina?-. Pregunto Len sosteniendo firmemente el Kunai

Hinata un poco sorprendida por la repentina aparicion de su mejor amigo lo abrazo puesto que tenia tiempo que no lo veia, esto sobresalto un poco a el rubio, rapido ella se separo para presentarle a sus nuevo amigos

Es una historia un poco larga pero por el momento te los presento, ella es Marceline-san, ella es Marlene-san y el es Skipper-sama-. Dijo la ojiperla mientras las chicas y Skipper lo saludaban.

Despues de la presentacion el se presento rapido y se llevo un poco lejos a Hinata para hablar con ella.

Hina te das cuenta que no son de aqui verdad? Sabes que pueden ser enemigos-. Le dijo en un susurro Len.-No te preocupes Len-kun son buenas personas no hay de que preocuparse, ahora ayudame por favor tengo que llevarlos a la mansion pero no puedo yo sola-. Dijo la ojiperla con tono de suplica pues ella sabia que nunca le negaba nada si usaba ese tono.

Sin nada que decir Len asintio en respuesta a la peticion de su amiga no sin antes de irse que despues le tendria que explicar que estaba pasando. Ya sin mas que decir, Hinata y Len se las ingeniaron para poder entrar a la mansion sin que nadie viera a los acompañantes Hinata.

***Departamento de Naruto***

Despues de que la ojiperla se fuera Naruto llevo a sus invitados a su cuarto para poder dormir un poco pues ya era tarde y el queria entrenar temprano.

Bien pues acomodense como puedan en el piso ya que mi cama es muy pequeña y no cabrian todos-. Dijo Naruto con algo de fastidio.

Rapidamente todos se acomodaron como pudieron y rapido todos cayeron dormidos pues el vieje interdimensional los habia afectado, solo faltaba Finn y Naruto. Con algo de pena Finn se acerco al jinchuriki del kyubi.

Puedo hablar contigo?-. Pregunto Finn, a lo que Naruto lo miro para fulminarlo con la mirada para despues asentir y señarle que fueran a la cocina.

De que quieres hablar?-. Pregunto con fastidio Naruto

Es sobre la chica...emmm... Hinata?-. Respondio con nerviosismo Finn

Que tiene Hinata-chan? Pregunto molesto y curioso a la vez el rubio de bigotes.

Es solo que quiero saber mas de ella, cosas que le gustan, cosas asi por el estilo... Tal vez si tiene novio?-. Le dijo Finn sonrojado de sobremanera.

Naruto quedo shockeado sin saber que decir pues aunque los años habian pasado el seguia sin saber mucho sobre la persona que consideraba una gran amiga y tal vez algo mas sentia por ella sin decifrarlo aun... Un momento, volvio a quedar shockeado una vez mas, se quedo pensando hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo sus pensamientos. Sin saber porque le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo que Hinata si tenia novio y que ese novio era el.

**Bueno este es todo el capitulo de hoy, lamento no haber subido capi en muchooo tiempo pero hare lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder...**

**Un review? :3**


	9. Defendiendo al amor

***En el capitulo anterior***

Naruto quedo shockeado sin saber que decir pues aunque los años habian pasado el seguia sin saber mucho sobre la persona que consideraba una gran amiga y tal vez algo mas sentia por ella sin decifrarlo aun... Un momento, volvio a quedar shockeado una vez mas, se quedo pensando hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo sus pensamientos. Sin saber porque le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo que Hinata si tenia novio y que ese novio era el.

***Capitulo de hoy***

El silencio que reino en la cocina despues aquella repentina respuesta por parte del rubio. Pasaron minutos de silencio incomodo que aparentaban ser años, Finn no lo resistio se disculpo con un susurro y se fue a dormir.

Naruto quedo solo en la cocina meditando hasta que de repente fue llevado a su mente donde residia el inquilino mas fastidioso: Kurama mejor conocido como el Kyubi.

Oye Naruto cuando le dijiste a Hinata-hime que fuera tu novia?-. Pregunto con tono de burla el Kyubi.- Quieres callarte costal de pulgas naranja-. Contesto bastante molesto el ninja de bigotes.- Bueno no te enojes yo solo preguntaba mocoso-. Dijo Kurama fingiendo inocencia.- Por favor Kurama no estoy de humor-. Dijo algo desanimado Naruto.- No entiedo porque dije eso-. Dijo el rubio mas para si mismo que para el zorro.

Kurama miro algo molesto a Naruto puesto que el pensaba que no podia ser mas estupido ya que era mas que obvio que ese idiota estaba enamorado, al mismo tiempo sentia pena porque no podia ayudarlo ya que el tenia que descubrirlo por si mismo.

Naruto salio de su mente y se fue a dormir la noche trascurrio sin mas.

***A la mañana siguiente*... *Mansion Hyuga***

Hinata desperto temprano para poder preparar el desayuno a sus amigos, aprovechando que no habia nadie en la casa principal.

Despues de preparar un rico ramen miso llevo la comida con ayuda de Len, entre ella y el entregaron los platos y mientras todos desayunaban decidieron comenzar una charla.

Y Marlene-san como conocio a Skipper-sama?-. Pregunto con curiosidad la ojiperla.-Pues nosotros nos conocimos cuando fui transferida del acuario de California a el zoologico de central park-.

Hinata quedo un poco desubicada por algunos terminos que la nutria dijo pues nunca habia escuchado tales palabras sin embargo no dijo nada. Marceline miraba a Hinata como si hacer aquello lo fuera a decir algo pero Len se percato de ello y decidio preguntar

Porque miras tanto a Hina?-. Pregunto serio y un poco molesto Len.- Solo queria saber por que tiene ese color de ojos, acaso esta enferma?-. Respondio la reina vampiro con algo de nerviosismo pues la habian descubierto.- No es nada es un rasgo y poder familiar que reside en los ojos-. Explico Hinata.

Aquella informacion desperto el interes de Skipper que queria saber mas sobre aquel curioso poder.

Y como funciona exactamente?-. Pregunto curioso el pingüino

Hinata se quedo pensativa, cuando estaba apunto de hablar Len la interrumpio.

Disculpa pero son secretos de la aldea, nuestra seguridad depende de eso y otras cosas-. Dijo Len con tono de molestia.

Hinata miro un poco molesta a su mejor amigo.

Disculpa a Len-kun es que es un poco dijo la ojiperla al comandante pingüino luego miro al rubio anbu.- Y tu Len-kun no seas grosero algo me dice que ellos no son malas personas.

Len la miro con algo de molestia

Hina eres tan amable, no sabemos que pueden llegar a hacer en contra de la aldea-. Dijo Len molesto ya que lo unico que queria era protegerla

Comenzaron a discutir, el lugar se estaba poniendo muy incomodo, hasta que Marlene decidio interrumpir.

Disculpe joven Len nosotros no tenemos la intencion de crear problemas, es un accidente el hecho que estemos aqui, en cuanto podamos nos iremos, lo prometemos-. Dijo un poco triste y asustada la pequeña nutria

Skipper miro a Len con mucho enojo contenido, acto seguido se acerco rapidamente a Len para atacarlo. Los pensamientos de Skipper era algo mas o menos asi: Nadie hace que MI Marlene se ponga triste y nadie la asustara mientras yo este a su lado.

Len sintio que pronto lo iban a atacar, volteo y vio que el pingüino se acercaba a una buena velocidad listo para comenzar una batalla.

La batalla comenzo con Skipper saltando hacia atras para esquivar una patada justo a tiempo, Len se sorprendio un poco por la agilidad que tenia Skipper, el pingüino rapido se reincorporo y se deslizo por el piso de la casa mientras esquivaba las shurikens que lanzaba el anbu, Len al verlo acercarse se preparo para lanzar un Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo sintio que su energia se iba, el jutsu se deshizo,Skipper se detuvo, Len volteo y vio a Hinata en pose de puño suave, en ese momento el anbu desmayo.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado. Porfa un review con su opinion de esta historia si quieren que la siga o la deje.**

**Len: wow soy un pro como ninja**

**Naruto: porfavor yo soy el mejor ninja del mundo.**

**Skipper: se puede saber porque nos tratastes asi Len?**

**Len: Yo no queria, fue la estupida escritora.**

**Yo: A quien le dices estupida?**

**Len: jejeje *risa nerviosa* a nadie cariño**

**Todos menos yo y Len: QUEEE?**

**Yo: *mirada de No te creo* Hace poco que somos novios, pero eso no importa... Mira Len asi como te meti en el fanfic te puedo sacar sabes?**

**Len:Noooo porfavor no! ... Si no me sacas del fic te prometo un concierto privado.**

**Yo: vale.**

**Todos menos yo y Len: *Poker face***

**Yo y Len: bueno prontos volveremos con otro capitulo...**

**Todos: SAYONARA!**


End file.
